Existing printers, upon running out of papers that are required for printing, stop printing and post a message such as “Load paper in Tray X”. Such running out of paper and abrupt stoppage of printing terminates the printing job, and subsequently requires human effort to open the printer tray and load paper. Manual loading or abrupt stopping of the printer during operation may also cause printer driver stack overflow without immediate processing. Such a situation takes place because printer administrator may not at all times realize the number of papers currently in printer tray and/or number of papers required for pipelined print jobs, and hence may not be able to at all times ensure that the printer tray never runs out of paper.
There is therefore a need in the art for a printer and a method of loading one or more papers into printer tray that ensures that there are papers in the printer tray at all times.